Un simple coup de fil
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Comme quoi les fantasmes ne se contrôlent pas toujours... Sookie/OC yuri ; Sookie/Eric.


Petit extrait de notre RPG (Jeu de rôle), lancé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine désormais...

Bien sûr, tout est à la première personne, pour plus de clarté, j'ai donc conservé le nom des intervenants en gras.

Le coup de Fil à Sookie, ou, comme quoi... les choses n'évoluent pas toujours comme on l'imagine...

Enjoy !

-----------

**Eric**

C'est l'hiver, ma saison préférée, celle des grands froids, enfin je m'en persuade car en Louisiane, le grand froid ce n'est pas vraiment ça. La nuit arrive vite, c'est l'heure ou les plus vieux se lèvent et les jeunes vampires "dormiront" pendant encore une heure ou deux.

Les vampires mâles, on en commun avec les hommes mortels, c'est le réveil, ils sont toujours en forme..., je roule sur moi même et attrape le téléphone qui est sur la table à côté de mon lit. Enfin d'un lit, il s'agit d'un amoncellement de peau de bête, comme à "l'époque" où dormir nu dessus est un véritable plaisir des sens.

En parlant de plaisir, mon sourire s'envole, un léger énervement me prend soudain, mais il ne s'agit pas de moi non, de Sookie... Ah Sookie, ma belle amante... si elle savait, mais ne devra jamais savoir.

Après avoir hésité un millième de seconde, je compose son numéro, elle n'est pas d'humeur mais moi si... de toute façon je ne pourrais sortir avant une heure et quelle meilleure façon que de la passer nu en compagnie de ma douce ?

Les bips retentissent, puis quelqu'un décroche

Sookie ? - dis-je d'une voix de velours

**Sookie**

Je buvais un chocolat chaud en compagnie de Samy, qui se révélait en fait bien plus sympathique qu'au premier abord... Et puis j'appréciais son côté changeling ; ce n'était pas un puissant émetteur et je pouvais tenir une conversation normale avec elle.

C'est alors que le téléphone a de nouveau sonné. Un tic nerveux a failli me faire lâcher ma tasse, j'avais voulu rajuster ma queue de cheval, mais je me suis rattrapée au bon moment. Je me suis excusée auprès de mon invitée pour aller chercher le mobile rouge écarlate offert par Eric quelques semaines auparavant...

En parlant du loup... son nom clignotait sur le petit écran du clapet. Je me suis tout de suite sentit de meilleure humeur, plus détendue... Ce lien avait parfois des effets positifs.

-Allô ? demandais-je, sans cependant montrer mon enthousiasme. Je ne voulais pas trop l'encourager dans ses fantasmes.

-Sookie ? répondit-il de cette façon qu'il avait de rendre le plus banal des mots, sensuel au possible.  
_  
Oh mon dieu_

-Oui ?

J'avais du mal à maîtriser ma voix moi tout à coup, mais j'étais presque sûre qu'il n'avait pas pu le percevoir...

**Eric**

Me retournant sur le ventre, oh douce sensation, j'entends cette voix, pour un peu je pourrais croire que ne se maîtrise pas totalement.  
Ce lien à du bon, en accentuant mon ressenti, sera t'elle plus encline à être avec moi... la mettre en confiance peut être un des critères...

Je l'imagine allongée sur le tapis du salon à côté de la cheminée, souriant à son téléphone comme ce fameux soir ou nous étions tout deux sous cette couverture. Je remue légèrement et retiens de justesse un grognement...

- Ma douce et tendre Sookie aurait tu du temps à m'accorder avant mon levé ?

Le décor qui m'entoure me parait bien fade, une touche féminine rendrait le lieu assurément plus chaleureux, ou est-ce Sookie qui rend n'importe quels lieux chaleureux ???

Je plis mon bras droit et pose ma tête dessus, les yeux mi-clos, anticipant les frissons que vont m'apporter sa voix... espérant qu'elle soit seule... qu'elle m'accorde un moment à moi seul... maudit soleil...

Le sentiment que j'ai en retour est contradictoire, que lui arrive-t-elle ? N'est-elle pas seule ? Voudrait-elle l'être ? Est-ce moi qui lui fais cet effet ? Humm Sookie

**Sookie**

- Ma douce et tendre Sookie aurait tu du temps à m'accorder avant mon levé ?

Et voilà qu'il recommence avec le coup de la voix sensuelle... Je me serais giflée, mais ça me fait un sacré effet à chaque fois moi. Il me parlait de la même façon lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, enroulés dans une couverture au coin du feu...

Je me racle la gorge pour me redonner une constance, mes joues me démangent tout à coup...

-Désolée, j'ai de la visite, je ne peux pas vraiment parler...

Il ne dit rien alors je me sens obligée de meubler...

-Samy est passée à l'improviste et euh... on discutait...

Non mais quelle gourde je fais quand je m'y mets... Je préfère encore me taire. Je lance mon sourire commercial, me donnant certainement l'air d'une idiote, à Samy qui me regarde depuis son fauteuil.

**Eric**

-Samy est passée à l'improviste et euh... on discutait...

Bien, une douche froide n'aurait pas été plus efficace. Il va y avoir du pâté de changeling bientôt !!! Reste calme Eric, reste calme... et puis c'est quoi cette hésitation ? Ne me dites pas qu'elles... qu'elles...

J'attrape la lampe qui est à côté et la balance contre le mur d'en face. Je grimace en entendant le bruit, j'espère que Sookie ne l'a pas entendu. 1000 ans et ça m'arrive encore ! Je ne me contrôlerai donc jamais ?

Tiens le silence dure... je suis peut être censé répondre... si je lui demande de me passer Samy, je vais passer mes nerfs sur elle, si je lui dis de la virer, je vais "encore" passer pour le goujat de service. Je me lève et m'étire en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.... Oh idée lumineuse...

- Ma belle amante, je ne vais te retenir plus longtemps, cette merveilleuse invention qu'es la douche m'appelle avec insistance... mais mon téléphone sera avec moi si tu souhaites me rappeler une fois ton invitée... partie...

J'en ronronnerais presque de l'entendre virer Samy... ne pas paraître trop machiavélique, elle pourrait le sentir, juste le désir... juste le désir.

**Sookie**

-Samy est passée à l'improviste et euh... on discutait...

Non mais quelle gourde je fais quand je m'y mets... Je préfère encore me taire. Je lance mon sourire commercial, me donnant certainement l'air d'une idiote, à Samy qui me regarde depuis son fauteuil.  
Je suis en colère contre Eric.  
_  
Non mais pour qui il se prend ?_ m'énervais-je intérieurement.

Mais brusquement, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas en colère, pourquoi le serais-je exactement ? L'évidence me frappe et je me retrouve obligée de me concentrer pour faire abstraction de notre lien... Ca devient dérangeant... Mais j'arrive à gérer ça, un peu de la même façon que ma télépathie.

- Ma belle amante, je ne vais te retenir plus longtemps, cette merveilleuse invention qu'est la douche m'appelle avec insistance... mais mon téléphone sera avec moi si tu souhaites me rappeler une fois ton invitée... partie...

Je déglutis alors qu'il raccroche son téléphone... Mon corps réagit d'instinct, je ne contrôle plus notre lien... Le désir, le désir et encore le désir... C'est tout ce qu'il me vient... Enfin ça et les images d'une douche, la meilleure de mon existence.  
_  
Oh mon dieu !_ me dis-je pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

Je ferme à mon tour le clapet de mon téléphone, que je fixe une bonne minute, pour me redonner constance... Mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile... Je songe à un petit ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire et rouge que je viens juste de m'acheter, quelque chose de très léger...

La voix de Samy me rappelle à la réalité, me demandant si tout va bien, je perçois son inquiétude. Il faut dire que je dois paraître très perturbée, à fixer mon téléphone ainsi. Un téléphone offert par Eric...  
_  
Non, non, on ne s'égard pas !_

-Euh, j'aurais juste besoin d'être un peu seule... Rien de grave hein, ajoutai-je devant son air légèrement inquiet. C'est juste que... j'ai besoin de réfléchir et ...  
_  
Et quoi hein ? Je vais faire quoi après ? Courir jusqu'à Shreveport et m'introduire dans la douche d'Eric ? Oh mon Dieu, il fait chaud ici non ?_

-On se verra au Merlotte à l'occasion. Je réussi à lui faire un sourire naturel en la conduisant vers la porte...Passe une bonne soirée, fais attention en rentrant...

Et j'étais sincère, quand on voyait toutes ces agressions anti-changelings... Je refermais la porte et m'y adossais.

**Eric**

Et voilà, mon beau réveil envolé... j'espère que la suite sera mieux car je ne donne pas cher des mes vassaux...  
De dépit, je me rends dans la douche qui me parait si froide comparée à celles que j'ai vécues avec ma belle amante... se souvenir me donne chaud ou alors serait-ce Sookie qui emmétrait ce genre de sentiments....

Après avoir fait couler l'eau chaude, je rentre dans la douche, attrape le savon, et commence à me savonner, faisant de la mousse

Je me demande... et si Sookie pouvait me rejoindre... hum... à force de penser je suis dans tout mes états, si je remédiais au "problème" en ouvrant le lien au maximum, cela pourrait inciter ma belle... je me fictionnel plus énergiquement sur la partie basse de mon corps, laissant défiler les images de nos nuits dans ma tête...

Les sensations sont puissantes mais ne sont pas toutes de moi... ce lien va me rendre dingue... ce n'est pas la première fois et pourtant je ressens Sookie comme si elle était mienne, sans l'être vraiment...

- Hummmmmmmmmmm

**Sookie**

Je l'avais mise à la porte à temps.

Si vous avez déjà prit du V -ce que je n'approuve pas, ne me faites pas dire ce que je ne pense pas- vous devriez comprendre.  
Eric m'avait dit un jour que si vampire donnait volontairement -à la source- de son sang, l'effet était bien plus fort, et moins aléatoire... Pour être puissant, c'était puissant.  
Bill m'avait expliqué qu'une simple goutte du sang d'Eric dans mon organisme lui permettrait de savoir tout ce que je ressentais et que je ne devrais pas être étonnée de me sentir ... attirée par lui.  
Les circonstances avaient voulues que cela ne m'arrive pas une, mais plusieurs fois... et dans des quantités telles que l'on ne pouvait même plus le compter en gouttes.

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais adossée à ma porte, ressentant avec violence le désir d'Eric. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas près de moi.  
Un couinement m'échappa alors que ma main commençait à descendre le long de mon bas ventre.  
_  
Non... _

Une porte claqua à l'étage. Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me redressai vivement, encore pantelante.

-Ton amie est partie ? me demanda Amélia en arrivant en bas des escaliers.

Je lui répondis avec un son qui aurait aussi bien pu passer pour un oui que pour un nom. Ma colocataire me dévisagea.

-Tout va bien Sookie ?

Cette fois-ci je ne répondis pas. Qu'aurais-je pu répondre ? Que j'étais sur le chemin du septième ciel juste avant qu'elle ne fasse claquer sa porte ? Que je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir fait claquer cette fameuse porte, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité ? Je haussais les épaules.

-Tu sais, il va falloir m'aider, je ne suis pas télépathe moi... Viens t'asseoir, ajouta t-elle en m'entraînant vers le canapé. Alors ?  
-Le lien.  
-Oh. Ca empire ?

_C'est une façon de voir les choses..._

Je fermai les yeux, retenant de nouveau un gémissement. _Mais ma parole, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ Le feu qui brûlait au creux de mon ventre était difficile à endiguer et Amélia tenta à nouveau sa chance:

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Sook, parle-moi ! fis t-elle inquiète.  
-Non, il va bien.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau, le nom de mon _tortionnaire _clignotant rapidement...

-Excuse moi.

Amélia s'éclipsa, son inquiétude avec elle.

-Oui ?

**Samy Meyer**

Elle m'a jeté dehors…. Arg., je veux tellement me venger, je me transforme en souris blanche et j'entre dans la boîte au lettre, enfin la fente pour les lettres. Je me faufile jusqu'à Sookie, elle parle avec une autre femme donc je reste sous ma forme quand elle part, je me retransforme, toute nue.

Oui ?

Avant autre chose, je lui fais chut et je m'attaque au coup, je pense très fort

_''Lâche pas le téléphone et laisse moi faire, je veux que me payer la tête d'Éric''_

Je m'avance vers sa bouche et l'embrasse, elle est trop surprise mais je fais assez de bruit pour que a l'autre bout attendre la succion. Elle était déjà sur les hautes a cause du premier appel Éric, le laisse ma main sur sont ventre. Je lui fais un suçon dans le coup, faudrait un petit son. Elle est surprise de mon geste... Je souri en sentant ses cheveux, je comprends Éric

**Sookie**

-Oui ?

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Samy se métamorphose devant moi. Littéralement. Et elle est entièrement nue...  
Elle me fait signe de me taire et trop choquée pour protester, j'obtempère.  
_  
''Lâche pas le téléphone et laisse moi faire, je veux juste me payer la tête d'Éric'_

Cette pensée me frappe soudainement. Et avant que je ne réalise, Samy est déjà en train de m'embrasser.

_Oh là... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je ne la repousse pas moi ?_

Quelque chose en moi me souffle que c'est le désir que je contiens depuis le premier appel d'Eric, que j'ai besoin de le laisser s'exprimer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle embrasse vraiment bien... Je sens le téléphone me glisser des mains tandis que ma tête bourdonne d'émotions contradictoires.  
Désirs, Colère, Surprise, Plaisir, Jalousie...  
Ses mains semblent savoir où se diriger pour que j'en redemande, encore et encore, que je ne songe même plus à protester.  
C'est à cet instant qu'Amélia revint dans la pièce, portant un plateau de thé, qu'elle laisse aussitôt échapper, les tasses en porcelaine se fracassant contre le sol.

-Je... commence t-elle. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Son esprit bouillonne et je me retrouve submergée. Amélia est vraiment un puissant émetteur...

**Samy Meyer**

Quand Amélia entre je lève les yeux, le téléphone est par terre mais tourné vers nous. Moi je suis à califourchon sur les genoux, elle me met les mains sur le hanches et je m'attaque a son chemisier, je descends ma bouche sur sa poitrine. Elle se cabre

« S'il te plaît »

Elle me touche les cicatrices que je me suis faite, elle semble étonnée mais je lui dis

« Reste concentrée, sa reste dans la tête, tu vas voir je suis mieux que Éric »

Je m'attaque a ses seins, je l'attends un petit cri de surprise, je sourie. Je me mes a Genoux entre ses jambe et en même temps je m'attaque a son pantalon. Elle semble enfin plus réveillée et moi je suis mouillée par excitation. Je fais le contre poids et je me retrouve sous Sookie par terre dans le salon

**Eric**

Sortis de la douche, dégoulinant d'eau, je rappelle Sookie histoire de savoir si mon "massage" à fait son effet.

A peine décroche t'elle que j'entends des bruits de sucions. Je suis furieux, hors de moi, prêt à commettre un meurtre. Pourtant je ressens de l'incrédulité dans le lien, puis du désir... bien... ma colère se transforme en colère froide, si elle veut jouer à ça...

J'entends un bruit de casse, un plateau des tasses peut être... la voix de sa colocataire... puis la voix de... de... Samy ???

Ohhh intéressant... je souris... je suis furieux mais je souris, ne dit on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ??? Elles veulent jouer, jouons...

Je ferme le téléphone et me rend dans le dressing, je choisi mes habits avec soin, après tout j'ai tout mon temps... toute la nuit en fait...

**Sookie**

_Oh non, non, non, ça ne va pas, pas du tout... Ce doit être son côté changeling, il n'y a pas d'autre explication._

J'aimerais bien m'en convaincre, mais c'est trop confus dans mon esprit.  
J'essaie de me concentrer et de faire abstraction de tout. Des pensées d'Amélia, les sentiments de Samy, le lien avec Eric, les pulsations de mon cœur qui bat à la chamade...  
Je me calme. Malheureusement, Samy doit le sentir car ses mains reviennent se glisser contre ma poitrine. Je reviens à elle. Tant pis pour la concentration.  
Je glisse ma main entre ses jambes tandis que nous continuons à nous embrasser.  
Son corps est chaud, bien plus que le mien et si c'est normal, j'apprécie ce contact, presque humain...

**Eric**

Je ressens une bouffée d'excitation, décidément c'est la soirée, mais cela ne vient pas de moi. Si je me fis à ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, les filles sont passées à la vitesse supérieure... mhmmmmmm

Je regarde l'étalage de mes clefs, je n'ai pas envie de prendre la corvette, pas assez rapide. Je vais bousiller la Lamborghini sur le chemin de Bon Temps... aller au diable l'avarice, je prends la Veyron, on verra bien.

Je file dans le garage, prend ma voiture et me dirige vers Bon Temps, pied au plancher..., je ralenti avant de prendre l'allée menant à la maison ancestrale, j'arrive lentement... éteins le moteur, monte les trois marches et entre comme seul un vampire sait le faire. Je m'adosse au chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. L'effet Sookie est immédiat... je bénis ce lien

- Alors les filles on s'amuse sans moi ?

**Bill**

La curiosité se fit plus forte que tout, et je suivis Eric. Apparemment trop préoccupé par ses pensées il ne me vit pas.

Il arriva près de la maison de Sookie et la colère m'envahis.

Ainsi il allait la voir comme ça sans se gêner !

Il ouvrit la porte et la je vis une chose à lequel je ne m attendais pas. Ma Sookie était par terre, la main entre la jambe de Samy, qui était-elle sur Sookie, la main sous son pull ! En moins de trois secondes je rejoignis Eric sur le porche, un regard assassin posé sur elles deux.

La surprise se peignait sur leurs traits

**Sookie**

Eric est proche, je le sens, le lien est plus fort et mes sentiments exacerbés. Samy quitte ma bouche et descend, semblant vouloir embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau presque nue.  
Je gémis.

-Eric.

Je sens sa surprise et sa contrariété alors qu'elle se redresse pour me fixer. Je crois l'avoir vexée...

- Alors les filles on s'amuse sans moi ? railla la voix d'Eric.

Il était négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, habillé d'un pantalon de costume crème et d'une chemise en soie noire, à peine boutonnée, dévoilant un torse parfait.

Je déglutis et m'éloigne brusque ment de Samy. L'arrivée d'Eric m'a ramenée à la réalité...

**Eric**

Un peu de vengeance ne fait de mal à personne... Compton, pas mon meilleur choix, mais faisons avec ce que l'on a sous la main.

Tiens Sookie reprend ces esprits. Amusons-nous alors.

Je me retourne lentement pour fixer ce cher Bill, je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il peut être terre à terre parfois... enfin plus on est de fou...

Je m'appui sur le désir ressenti par Sookie et j'accentue le miens en réponse à travers le lien, étant plus grand que lui, je mets mes mains autour de son visage, le redresse légèrement et l'embrasse tout en le faisant reculer pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

J'envoi les ondes à Sookie, je sais qu'elle le ressent... le début de soirée l'avait préparée, là c'est le summum...

**Sookie**

Alors que je m'attends à le voir se jeter sur nous, ou sur Samy, pour la jeter dehors, voir pire d'ailleurs, Eric fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde...  
Plutôt que d'entrer dans la pièce, il ressort et j'aperçois alors Bill à la lueur de mes spots extérieurs. Et là, il l'a embrassé. Pas un petit baiser, non, un vrai et langoureux baiser avec tout ce qu'il faut... Ca m'a scotchée. D'autant plus que ce que je percevais d'Eric...

Mais c'est que ça l'amusait en plus !

Il était aussi très excité... Très excité, et il savait parfaitement que je le ressentais... Pendant ce temps, Samy n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongée sur le sol, à regarder la scène d'un œil goguenard.

Je ressens toujours le désir d'Eric, mais je suis trop choquée pour me laisser aller cette foi-ci. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Bill attendait pour se dégager aussi ?

**Bill**

Je ne m attendais pas à ça, alors la pas du tout ! Eric s'est presque jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser, et pas un petit smack, un baisé bien excitant, qui m'aurait filé la chair de poule si je n'étais pas déjà mort !

En moins de trois secondes je compris ses intensions : Faire payer Sookie. Je l'enlaçais étroitement, du moins autant que je le pouvais vu comme il était grand. Je passais une de mes mains sous son t-shirt, il faut dire que j'avais autant envie que lui de faire payer Sookie, et comme Sookie et moi nous avions échangé nos sang, je sentais son désir qui me poussais à continuer !

Eric s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Sookie**

Je suis toujours bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Samy s'est relevée et se tient à côté de moi... Heureusement, elle ne me touche pas, bien trop occupée à contempler le spectacle. Un simple contact, et je ne répondais plus de moi...

Bill semblait presque prendre plaisir au baiser d'Eric...

Brusquement, s'en fut trop... Je devais approcher de ma mauvaise période du mois... ça expliquerait mes sautes d'humeur. Décidant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, je me rendis à la cuisine, évitant de peu les éclats de porcelaine qui trainaient au sol. Je me servis un grand verre d'eau, que j'avalais d'une traite et je tentais de faire le vide. Malheureusement, comme un écho dans mon esprit, le lien qui m'attachait à Eric était toujours là, mais nettement atténué.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit ? J'avais eu des relations sexuelles -parce qu'il faut bien appeler les choses comme elles sont- avec une femme et je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'est qu'Eric m'accorde son attention. J'étais horriblement jalouse, dégoutée, choquée et tant d'autre choses à la fois encore...

**Eric**

Bill Compton se dévergonde... qui l'eut cru, enfin... toute bonne chose à une fin.

Le maelstrom d'émotions qui me viens de Sookie, me fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'est qu'une humaine et que lui renvoyer de genre de sentiments n'était peut être pas la chose à faire, mais elle l'avait bien cherché non ? Je ne vais pas me mettre à culpabiliser pour un simple baiser ? Northman, tu dérailles... foutu lien.

Après un dernier, chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Bill, je lui fait un clin d'œil et lui dit

- Merci Bill

Puis j'entre de nouveau dans la maison, tirant puérilement la langue à Samy, comme pour dire "j'ai gagné", et entre dans la cuisine, fixe durement Sookie du regard, je ne suis pas un saint, ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne sera jamais de taille à jouer avec moi...

- Le début de soirée t'as plut ? - assénai-je d'une voix polaire

**Sookie**

Eric entre alors dans la cuisine. Je repose mon verre. Dans l'état où je suis, je risque de le lâcher. Il y a eu assez de casse comme ça ce soir...

- Le début de soirée t'as plut ? lança t-il, aussi glaciale que la banquise à l'air polaire...

Peut-être pas finalement. J'essaie de garder mon sang-froid, de ne pas craquer, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Tu... Je ... C'est de ta faute tout ça !

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que l'on soit liés ! Ca et ma télépathie, ça me rend dingue, c'est simplement trop d'un coup !

Je fais un mouvement brusque, et le verre que je voulais épargner tombe. Mais j'ai toujours de très bons réflexes et seule l'eau touche le sol...

-Et tu t'en sers ! Tu t'en sers pour accomplir tes fantasmes, pour me forcer à te répondre ! regarde où ça m'a menée. Enfin, j'ai couché avec Samy ! l'accusai-je ne pointant le verre vide dans sa direction.

Dans cette position, uniquement vêtue de mes sous-vêtements, même pas assortis, je devais vraiment avoir l'air ridicule...

**Eric**

- Il suffisait de dire non, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aurait violée. Auquel cas, elle peut dire adieux à son humanité

Je m'approche rapidement et lui prend le verre des mains pour le poser plus loin. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas être liée, mais ce qui est fait est fait, je ressens sa confusion, c'est le chaos, d'accord, j'y suis allé un peu fort. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce besoin de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler et uniquement la consoler. Elle est désemparée, frustrée, excitée, à moitié nue, honteuse... mon corps réagit plus vite que mes pensées et la prend dans mes bras comme un oisillon fragile

- Pardon douce amante, j'ai été injuste avec toi - a bravo Northman, de mieux en mieux tu ramollis...

- C'est... nouveau pour moi aussi... je... je n'ai plus l'habitude... tu es fragile, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Je la serre un peu plus, essayant de ne pas l'étouffer, lui grattant doucement le dos... Ciel que c'est bon de l'avoir dans mes bras

**Sookie**

Il s'excuse et me prend dans ses bras, me serrant, quoiqu'un peu fort, c'est extrêmement réconfortant.  
S'il n'y avait pas eu le lien, je suis certaine qu'il ne se serait pas rendu aussi vite. Il est sincère, je le sais, je le sens.  
Je lui rends son étreinte, me calant au creux de son bras. Avec mon mètre soixante dix, je ne pouvais pas aller plus haut...

- C'est... nouveau pour moi aussi... je... je n'ai plus l'habitude... tu es fragile, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Ses doigts courent le long de mon dos, me faisant frissonner... Il fait froid, ma tenue n'est pas franchement idéale, Eric est glacial, mais surtout... J'ai envie de lui.

-Merci. murmurais-je.

Il ne faisait pas souvent des excuses, autant savourer. Je lève les yeux et rencontre son regard. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

**Eric**

Posté le:Dim 21 Fév 2010 - 0:54 Sujet du message: Coup de fil à Sookie

Il s'agit d'un de ces instants qui devraient durer l'éternité.

- Il devrait exister un guide à l'attention des vampires : comment protéger les humains des méchants vampires...

Mes pensées sont sorties tout haut, bizarrement je le pense et me sent coupable... je suis l'instigateur de ce lien... je l'occulte complètement avant de faire plus de dégâts encore.

Monstre est le mot qui nous définie le plus souvent, après tout ce n'est pas loin de la vérité... j'ai plongé dans ces yeux mais je ne la vois plus...

Je la sens frissonnée, elle est glacée... non rien de bon pour elle ne viendra de moi...

- Tu devrais aller t'habiller, tu es gelée - mon ton ne reflète aucune émotion. Je devrais défaire mon étreinte et je n'y arrive pas... pire, je me penche pour l'embrasser, d'un de ces baiser papillon sur les lèvres...

Je me serai giflé...

**Sookie**

Posté le:Dim 21 Fév 2010 - 1:08 Sujet du message: Coup de fil à Sookie

_M'habiller ?_

Il me surprend de plus en plus ce soir, comme si il ne cherchait plus à profiter de la situation. On pourra peut-être tirer quelque chose de bon de ce lien... quand on le maîtrisera, mais il faudrait établir des règles...

-Je vais aller enfiler un peignoir.

Je lui souris et m'écarte de lui pour aller dans ma chambre. Mais sur le seuil, la vue des éclats de porcelaine trempant dans le thé, glacé désormais me donne des scrupules et je me retourne pour aller chercher une serpillère.

-Laisse.

J'obtempère, je suis trop frigorifiée pour protester. Et puis, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un bien décidé à prendre soin de vous...

**Eric**

Je hausse nonchalamment les épaules, je peux bien faire ça pour elle. Je me dirige vers le placard, prend la serpillère, un seau, le rempli d'eau et commence à nettoyer. Je ramasse aussi les morceaux de porcelaine dont un vient se figer dans mon index.

Je regarde les gouttes de sang couler sans même enlever le morceau... le sang, encore et toujours le sang... depuis le début il ne s'agit que de ça.

Le sang perle toujours, je n'ai pas bu ce soir, la plaie va mettre plusieurs minutes à cicatriser au lieu de quelques secondes... que m'importe... quoi qu'il arrive, ça se refermera toujours...

Sookie est derrière moi, elle m'observe..., je soupire, j'en ai déjà trop fait pour cette nuit...

- Je vais partir Sookie - ma voix est neutre mais le masque d'impassibilité n'est plus en place, mon visage reflète une douleur que je voudrais lui épargner, heureusement que j'arrive encore à contrôler le lien

**Sookie**

Je le regarde se diriger vers le placard à balais, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel pour lui. Un petit sourire fleurit au coin de mes lèvres tandis que je vais chercher mon peignoir, accroché près de la porte. Il est un peu vieux, mais toujours confortable, alors je m'en contente. Et puis, c'est Granny qui me l'avait offert.  
Je passe mes ballerines et retourne vers la cuisine en enfilant mon peignoir. Eric est toujours devant la porte, dos à moi, il semble figé dans ses réflexions. En m'approchant, je constate qu'il a un morceau de porcelaine dans le doigt. Comme il ne réagit pas, je prends sa main et lui retire. Le sang coule plus rapidement, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ça va se refermer rapidement.

- Je vais partir Sookie Son ton est neutre et ne reflète rien, constatant qu'il saigne encore, je lève les yeux vers lui. Cette phrase lui en à coûté, je le vois bien. De plus, il est extrêmement pâle.

-Tu devrais te nourrir avant

Je me dirige vers le frigo et en sors ma dernière bouteille de PurSang. Je vais devoir aller faire des courses... Une fois réchauffée, je la lui tends. J'ai envie d'une douche, comme si ça pouvait effacer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Mais j'attends.

**Eric**

J'attrape la bouteille et la porte à mes lèvres. Après quelques gorgées, je la regarde et la remercie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais ça m'arrive de plus en plus.

L'un des avantages à être un vampire c'est de pouvoir occulter tout sentiment humain, parce que nous ne le sommes plus. Mais ce lien me renvoie des choses que j'avais oubliées depuis des temps immémoriaux. Et comme toutes choses qu'on à oubliées, le retour de boomerang fait mal.

- Mais qui es-tu ?

C'est une question que j'aurais du me poser bien avant de forcer ce lien. Parce qu'une simple humaine, elle ne l'est pas, le sang de fée de fait pas tout non plus.

Pam avait elle raison en me disant de me calmer ou j'allais m'en mordre les doigts. Pam la seule des mes filleules qui ne m'ait pas encore définitivement quitté... Sookie la seule femme qui, si elle pouvait se débarrasser de moi le ferait sans hésiter... pourtant dès le pas de cette porte passé, le lien me renverra comme un trou béant, un manque qui n'est comblé que par sa seule présence.

Je fini la bouteille, la pose sur la table, me dirigeant ensuite vers ma serveuse préférée, prenant son visage en coupe plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je réitère ma question

- Mais qui es-tu ?

**Sookie**

Il se répète, mais je comprends son trouble, du moins, je le ressens.

Pourquoi est-il tellement attiré par moi ? C'est, vrai, après des siècles d'existence à vivre dans le sang et la luxure, à manipuler sans se soucier d'autre chose que de lui-même, il y avait de quoi s'interroger.  
Avant même que nous ne soyons liés, le soir même où Bill m'avait présentée à lui, il avait tenté de me _'charmer'_, malgré les interdits. Il avait répondu à mes questions à la surprise de sa filleule.  
Depuis, il n'avait cessé de chercher à percer le 'mystère Stackhouse' -ses mots, pas les miens- Il m'avait fait boire son sang, avait tenté toute forme de persuasion, mais il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. J'aurais été parfaitement incapable de le lui donner d'ailleurs, j'étais télépathe moi, pas médium.

Mon visage toujours emprisonné entre ses mains, je continue de le fixer

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_Je ne veux pas me l'avouer_

**Eric**

- Tu es tellement fragile, je pourrais te briser d'une simple pression.

Et c'est vrai, si je serre mes mains un peu plus, un simple mouvement et sa tête fait 180°. En un millième de seconde et tout pourrait être fini. Plus de sentiments, le retour à la "normale", une simple pression.

Je le veux... pas vraiment mais ne peut le faire non plus. Mon regard se durcit, ses yeux s'écarquille, entend t'elle ce que je pense à l'instant ? Impossible.

Saura t'elle jamais à quel point elle est passée si prêt de la mort aujourd'hui ?

Je retire mes mains, me retourne et la main sur la poignée de la porte je lui dis :

- Il va falloir que les choses changent Sookie, ça ne peu plus durer. Tu vas devoir prendre une décision. Le lien est trop profondément créé et n'est pas achevé.

Je regarde de nouveau la porte pour ne pas voir son regard... elle ne va pas aimer... mais ai-je vraiment le choix

- Ou tu deviens mienne éternellement, ou on brise le lien définitivement

J'entends un hoquet de stupeur et attend sa réponse... si elle vient...

**Sook**

- Ou tu deviens mienne éternellement, ou on brise le lien définitivement

C'est plus fort que moi, un cri de stupeur m'échappe. Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins.  
Serait-ce vraiment possible, de briser le lien ?  
Je me surprends à songer à ma vie avant Eric, avant Bill, avant la Révélation. Etais-je plus heureuse alors ?  
La réponse fuse : non. Certes, j'étais moins souvent blessée, autant physiquement que mentalement, mais j'étais naïve et ignorante sur tant de choses.  
Alors je demande, prudente :

-Que ce passera t-il, si je l'accepte ? Ce sera plus fort encore ? Moins contraignant ?

Il se retourne vers moi, la main toujours sur la poignée et capture mon regard.

**Eric**

Moins contraignant... évidemment... mais il y aura autre chose... dois-je lui dire la vérité ou enrober le tout pour que ça paraisse alléchant... mais une fois transformée, me quittera t'elle si elle comprend que je lui ai menti. Evidemment, la question ne se pose même pas

- Le lien ne nous influencera plus c'est sur mais il y aura autre chose... l'emprise que j'aurai sur toi en tant que créateur. Non pas que je sois du genre à abuser de ce lien, Pam te le confirmera, mais tu seras tenu de m'être loyale, fidèle et de faire ce que je te dis de faire. D'accepter les punitions quand elles te seront données...

Je la vois blêmir, je ne saurais l'en blâmer c'est sur... mais je dois être honnête avec elle, si elle n'a pas toutes les cartes en mains, elle ne prendra pas la bonne décision.

Je lâche la porte pour m'adosser au chambranle

- Quand dans 200 ans tu te seras lassée de moi, que tu auras trouvée un homme, vampire ou autre à ton gout et que je te demanderai de rappliquer, tu le feras... de gré... ou de force... si je te demande de tuer... tu tueras... si ton créateur te demande de ramper... tu ramperas... s'il te demande de le laisser mourir... tu le laisseras... même si le lien et l'amour qui vous relie te broie de douleur

je regarde un point derrière elle, je fais bien sur référence à la mort de Godric que je n'ai toujours pas accepter et elle seule à vue mes larmes... ça non plus elle n'aurait jamais du le voir. D'une voix enrouée je reprends

- En revanche tes sens seront décuplés, ta vision de la vie ou de la mort changera... comme nous tous tu t'adapteras au changement. Un bonus en plus, tu ne seras pas obligée de charmer et tuer pour te nourrir... il y a le True Blood

Je soupire et me contraint à tourner mon regard vers elle.

- Si je regrette d'être un vampire ? Non. Est-ce que je regrette ma vie humaine ? Non. Est-ce que le sexe est mieux en tant que vampire ? Je dirai que si tu as appréciée nos moments ensemble dans ta chambre et sous la douche... en tant que vampire tu ne voudras plus t'en passer. Est-ce que je veux passer mon éternité avec toi...

Je fais un sourire énigmatique...

- Tout va dépendre de ta réponse

**Sookie**

-De... devenir un vampire ? C'est ça ta solution ? m'étouffai-je  
-Mienne éternellement, n'était pas suffisamment éloquent ?

_Il faut croire que non... Je n'avais pas saisi l'ampleur du mot ' éternité ' dans la phrase d'Eric._

Soudain, une pensée me frappe.

-Qu'entendais-tu par 'on brise le lien définitivement' ?

Il hausse un sourcil éloquent. Je déglutis... C'est bien ce que je craignais...

-Donc en fait, j'ai le choix entre mourir et être transformée ? C'est ça l'idée ?

Je sens la colère monter en moi à la vitesse d'un feu en pleine période de sécheresse...

-Je... Je...

C'est plus fort que moi, j'explose. De quel droit se permet t-il ? Ma main part en même temps que ma colère... Elle s'abat sur sa joue en même temps que mes sentiments affluent à travers le lien.  
Il vacille et me regarde, incrédule.

**Eric**

Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair dans ma proposition ? Je veux bien être gentil 5 minutes mais je ne suis pas un ange non plus. Je suis un guerrier moi, pas n'importe lequel plouc dominé. Elle me connait gentil, elle va connaitre le revers de la médaille.

Pour le coup mes crocs descendent, je l'attrape par les bras et la plaque contre le frigidaire.

- Ca suffit humaine - dis-je d'une voix abyssale.

Mon visage reflète ma fureur, je ne dois plus rien n'avoir d'humain, après tout je n'en suis plus un depuis un millénaire.

Egratignant la chair tendre de son cou, je poursuis d'une voix encore plus profonde

- Je te le demande pour la forme, que peut-tu faire contre moi si je décide de te transformer contre ton gré. J'aurais tout à y gagner puisqu'en tant que filleule tu devras m'obéir

**Sookie**

_Il ne l'a vraiment pas digérée celle-là..._

Cette idée me traverse alors qu'il me plaque contre le frigo. _Aïe ! Mais c'est qu'il n'y va pas de main morte !_ Je me retrouve le souffle court alors qu'il m'ordonne de me calmer.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui. Pas de doute, il est très furieux... Et ne contrôle absolument plus le lien...  
Ses crocs courent désormais le long de ma carotide, m'entaillant légèrement au passage. Je grimace... Lorsque l'on n'est pas dans le feu de l'action, dirons-nous, ce n'est pas franchement agréable comme sensation.

- Je te le demande pour la forme, que peux-tu faire contre moi si je décide de te transformer contre ton gré ? J'aurais tout à y gagner puisqu'en tant que filleule tu devrais m'obéir.

Une vague de haine pure me traverse et comme je l'ai fait en le giflant tout à l'heure, je tente de la lui envoyer, les intérêts en plus.  
Cela doit fonctionner car il se redresse, me tenant toujours par le cou cependant.  
Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues... Je tente mon joker, celui que je m'étais promis de garder pour moi, jusqu'à la mort. Malheureusement, celle-ci semblait frapper à me porte en cet instant...

-Je serais toujours télépathe. articulai-je en maudissant cette main qui m'étranglait presque, m'empêchant de plus amples explications.

Les larmes redoublent le long de mes joues. Trop d'émotions.

**Eric**

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire. Son don ne marche qu'avec les humains.

De toute façon je ne suis plus d'humeur, je resserre ma poigne, ses larmes ne changeront rien.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? As-tu déjà entendu les pensées de l'un d'entre nous ? Les miennes ?

Je pourrais me laisser attendrir par ce qui se passe dans le lien mais non, elle à été trop loin. Ce n'est pas en me poussant à bout de ce côté qu'elle obtiendra quoi que ce soit de moi. Me battre je sais faire, c'est ma raison de vivre depuis mes naissances.

- J'attends ! dis-je en grondant plus fort

**Sookie**

Je bouge difficilement la tête de haut en bas. Je suis incapable de parler. S'il continue à resserrer sa main, je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais.  
Il me relâche légèrement. Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement, mais je ne peux me laisser aller... Qui sait quand je me réveillerais ? Ou si je me réveillerais ?  
Je n'étais pas très positive, je sais... Mais Eric n'avait vraiment plus l'air humain -si l'on peut dire.

-Depuis quand ?

-Le début, avouai-je en recouvrant peu à peu mon souffle. Ma voix par contre était toujours très faible... Mais il m'entendait parfaitement, alors je continu à chuchoter. Quand je t'ai rencontré. Je fixe son épaule, je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Je joue tout sur ce coup, alors je vote pour la franchise. J'ai eu comme... un flash, en te touchant. C'est arrivé une fois ou deux encore, toujours sur toi. Je déglutis. Mais quand tu m'as donné ton sang, la troisième fois, au sommet, ça a été... je ne sais pas, ça s'est amplifié, un temps. J'ai lu les pensées du vampire qui accusait Sophie-Anne.

Je relevai les yeux, sa main est seulement posée sur mon cou désormais, il me fixait, sans réaction apparente. Mais en lui, c'était la tempête dans ses émotions. Parler me détends, me soulage, et comme il ne semble pas réagir, je continue. C'est idiot, mais je continue.

-Quinn m'a expliqué que, comme toi et moi avions si souvent échangé nos sangs, tu pouvais me transformer n'importe quand... sans transfusion. J'y ai beaucoup pensé depuis. Je m'approche de plus en plus de vous... J'ai de meilleurs réflexes, une meilleure vue... et puis il y a ma peau... Elle ... luit tout le temps désormais. Mon don ne fait que s'accentuer. Je n'ai pas eu accès aux pensées d'un vampire depuis longtemps, mais je ne crois pas que mon don disparaîtrait si je mutais...

**Eric**

A non mais là c'est le pompon. J'abats mon poing à côté de sa tête et fait un trou dans le frigidaire.

Le regard de pure terreur qu'elle m'envoi, suivi de ses sentiments à travers le lien me ramène à la réalité.

- Bordel Sookie ! Plus jamais, jamais, jamais tu ne dois dire ça. Si qui que se soit venait à l'apprendre ça deviendrai l'enfer et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir te protéger.

Je ne sais pas si c'est sa peur que je ressens ou si la mienne prend le relais, mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Aller savoir pourquoi. Je me penche vers elle et murmure contre ces lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni d'ou me viens cette idée, mais je ne peux et ne veux te perdre. Deviens mienne Sookie, le reste trouvera toujours son lot de solutions. Que dois-je faire ou dire pour que tu acceptes de devenir mienne... Qu'attend-tu de moi... dis-le moi.

Je lève les yeux et regarde mon œuvre dans son électroménager.

- Et promis, je te commande un frigidaire américain toutes options, machine à café et télé inclus. Je peux mettre le monde à tes pieds si seulement tu me le demandais.

**Sookie**

-Mon humanité. Laisse là moi. C'est tout ce que je demande, répondis-je. Et je pense qu'Amélia ou Octavia pourrait nous aider, pour le lien... tentai-je, dans un élan d'inspiration.

Je ressens le mépris que lui inspire ma dernière remarque. Vampire et sorcières ne font pas bon ménage.

-On peut aussi essayer de vivre avec. De nous y habituer.

J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même, mais bon... après tout pourquoi pas.

-J'ai bien réussi à maîtriser ma télépathie...

Je le vois d'ici me répliquer : _quelle maîtrise en effet !_ acerbe. Mais visiblement, ce moment là est passé.

D'un coup, je sens mes forces me quitter. Mon adrénaline à du chuter brutalement quand j'ai senti le danger s'écarter... J'ai juste le temps de me moquer de la futilité de mes pensées avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent.

**Eric**

Je la rattrape avant quelle ne tombe par terre. Les humains ! Le trop plein d'émotions surement. Je la prends dans mes bras tel Rhett Butler emmenant Scarlett et me rend dans sa chambre, l'allongeant entre les draps froids.

Après avoir fermé la porte, je m'allonge à mon tour sur la couverture. Je trace du bout du doigt le contour de son visage, ses traits sont tirés et elle est fatiguée, mais je n'ai toujours pas mes réponses.

- Si je te laisse ton humanité comme tu me le demandes, seras-tu alors mienne ? Serais-je le seul à t'avoir ? à partager ton baiser, ta couche ? M'aimes-tu Sookie ?

Là est la question, m'aime t'elle ? Je connais ma propre réponse, je refuse de me l'avouer mais je la connais. Folie que tout cela... mais pour elle...

- Ou dois-je partir loin et te laisser, attendant ton bon vouloir quand hypothétiquement tu m'accepteras. Ou ne devrai-je nourrir aucun espoir à ton encontre. Souhaites-tu que je cesse d'être...

Je respire son odeur et m'imprègne d'elle... je deviens faible à son contact...

**Sookie**

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. La douceur de ses lèvres me surprend toujours. Je m'y attarde.

-Stop, le conjurai-je dans un souffle.

Je m'accroche à un sentiment qui viens juste de le traverser, quelque chose qu'il a aussitôt étouffé. Mais qu'il a bel et bien pensé.

J'en reste coite un instant. Mais pourquoi refuser ? Pourquoi m'entêter ? Parce qu'il risque de ne plus se satisfaire de ce qu'il aura une fois obtenu ? Parce que je n'arrive plus à faire confiance à ceux qui m'entourent ? Ou simplement parce que j'ai peur ? Peur d'être prête à abandonner cette humanité à laquelle je tiens tant, à voir tous ceux que j'aime me quitter un jour, peur d'être enfin heureuse ?

Je ferme les yeux, savourant les caresses aériennes qui parcourent mon corps, me faisant frissonner.

Alors je lui dis :

-Oui.

**Eric**

J'entrouvre les lèvres pour sussoter son doigt... l'entendant me dire

- Oui

Un sourire éclaire alors mon visage, je me fais l'effet d'un adolescent à qui la pompom girl du lycée accepte d'aller à un rendez-vous avec lui. Je ne lui demanderais pas à quoi correspond le oui... mais à mes oreilles il sonne comme une promesse. Et toute promesse doit être récompensée comme il se doit.

Etre dans sa chambre me renvoi à nos moment à deux ou je n'étais plus tout à fait moi même, je m'en rappelle, elle à vu ce quelque chose de moi qui personne n'a jamais vu, pas même Pam. Elle le mérite ma Sookie sa récompense.

Je lui souffle sur les lèvres

- Merci ma belle amante de ta confiance

et l'entraine dans un tendre et passionné baiser. Je veux, à travers ce baiser, me faire pardonner de ma bestialité, lui montrer que je peux être aussi doux qu'un nuage si elle le souhaite. J'occulte ma partie du lien pour qu'elle puisse savourer pleinement ce baiser, sans interférence quelconque...

---------

La suite du RP en exclusivité sur TBH (membres présentés uniquement)


End file.
